Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!?
Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History is a episode in Super Smash Strongest Battle. Plot After the Rabbid Empire's defeat, the Unified Heroes were transported into Metal 4 for the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament. Transcript :(Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O throws SpongeBob, Patrick, Casper, the Ghostly Trio, the Boo Brothers and Sly Cooper) :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon attacks Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer) :Narrator: After the defeat of the Rabbid Empire. Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas and the Mega Rangers are defeated by two unknown enemies. :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon beats Pit, Link, Casey Jones, Keno and Robo Knight) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: More strength... :(Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O attacks Super Megaforce Silver, Cherry Crash, Marth, Shulk and Super Megaforce Green) :Sonic the Hedgehog: What are you doing? What's with your problem with the Unified Heroes!? :Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O: This dosen't concern you, hedgehog! :Super Megaforce Red: [foresees a vision of Super Megaforce Yellow] Gia... :Blueberry Cake: Troy? What is it? :Super Megaforce Red: I don't know. But stay with Mario, Sonic and the others! Darkspine Magma Dragoon What did you to Gia?! You're the one who captured her! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Yes. I did! If you wish to save her, you'll be the first to know. :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon and Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O leaves) :(Super Megaforce Red demorphs into Troy Burrows, as Captain Planet arrived) :Captain Planet: Troy! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Are you alright? :Troy Burrows: I know what he did, Sonic. He captured Gia! :(Super Megaforce Blue, Super Megaforce Green, Super Megaforce Pink and Super Megaforce Silver demorphs into Noah Carver, Jake Holling, Emma Goodall and Orion) :Jake Holling: That totally sucks. I mean why does that guy have to capture Gia at a time like this. :Michelangelo: Yeah. Jake's right. But, don't worry, Troy we'll find some other girl to replace Gia and things will go smooth as possi- :Everyone but Troy: Mikey! :(Raphael hits Michelangelo on the head) :Raphael: You don't have to keep blurting, Mikey! :(A golden ticket appears on Mario's hand) :Mario: A ticket? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Looks like Mario got his ticket. [A Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket also appears on Sonic's hand] Hey, guys. I think I have the same ticket that Mario's holding. :Orion: Yeah. The same thing happened to me, Jake, Noah, Emma, Blueberry, Cherry, SpongeBob, Fugitoid, Bebop, Rocksteady, Bowser, Megan and Planet. :SpongeBob SquarePants: I wonder what that ticket is for anyway. :Rocksteady: Maybe it is a birthday party for Lily Pad. :Cherry Crash: Uh, I don't think that me and Aunt Victoria made tickets for Lily Pad's birthday, Rocksteady. :Pit: Yeah. But, why is there a black Super Smash Bros. emblem on the ticket? :Sunset Shimmer: Pit's right. Maybe it's the same thing happened to everyone. :Fluttershy: Not everyone, Sunset. :Donatello: She means, everyone who's in the Unified Heroes. :Sonic the Hedgehog: I know that Darkspine Magma Dragoon has captured Gia, Troy. But it's the only way that we can save her. :Troy Burrows: Thanks, Sonic. I'll contact Mordecai and Rigby. :(Opening Scene) :Narrator: Super Smash Bros. The series began in 1999 on the Nintendo 64 and it took the world by storm. Now, the Reiwa Period has started, team of heroes will take the title "strongest" in order to fulfill their wishes. :AllSpark Pictures and Universal Studios Presents :In Association with Nintendo Entertainment and Toei :( plays) :5-Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! :Starring... ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog ::Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash :Story Based on , , My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? :(At Canterlot High School gym) :Pinkie Pie: A little more to the left. Now, a little more to the right. And... done! :(Mordecai, Rigby and Skips arrived) :Mordecai: Hey, Pinkie. Rigby and I got a message from Troy he said that a Maverick named Darkspine Magma Dragoon, who captured Gia. :Skips: Uh, what's all of this? :Pinkie Pie: We're setting up for Lily Pad's birthday party at the gymnasium in Canterlot High. :Victoria: Yeah. Pinkie did a great job for babysitting Lily Pad. :Lily Pad: Actually Mom, me and Pinkie had some fun. :(Captain Planet, Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas and the Mega Rangers arrived) :Water Lily: Sunset! :Sunset Shimmer: Awwww! Hi, there you little cutie! :Vahallan: My little sister, Water Lily seems to like you, Sunset. :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, well I saved her and brought her back to her mom. :(A mysterious girl appears on Mario and the others' tickets) :Ritla: Hello! It's time to enter the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Whoa! Who are you?! :Ritla: Questions later! You guys come to Metal 4, like now! :(Mario, Sonic, Blueberry, Cherry, Mordecai, Rigby, Planet, Bowser, Noah, Jake, Emma, Orion, Megan, Fugitoid, Bebop and Rocksteady mysteriously teleported) :Benson Dunswoody: Hey, guys. I brought more... stuff... for Lily Pad's birthday party... Where did everyone go? :Donatello: It seems that they've been teleported to a world from outside and beyond New Earth! Benson Dunswoody Well, if you should've came here earlier with the stuff for Lily Pad's birthday party, when Mario, Sonic and the others are mysteriously teleported to that place. It's Cozy Glow all over again! :Indiana Rave: Who's Cozy Glow? :Micro Chips, Sandalwood, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, Shinigami and the Ninja Turtles: She was a member of the Phantom Army. :Indiana Rave: Oh. :(At Metal 4) :(The other members of the Unified Heroes were transported into the Palace) :Zion "Pikachu18": Whoa! Planet, guys, what happened? :King Koopa: On the looks of it, we've been teleported from outside and beyond New Earth. :(Black Lightning, Luka Millfy, Dexter live-action 2007 film, Kamen Rider Icarus, Another Hiiro, Mathis, Kiriya Kujo, Team Ex-Aid, Team Genm and the others walking pass by Mario, Sonic and the others) :(Catchy Song plays) :Ritla: Hello, everybody! My name is Ritla! And welcome to Metal 4! So, bring up the newest Keyblade Wielder! :All: murmuring :Captain Planet: Right here. My name is Captain Planet. Canterlot City's first Keyblade Wielder. :Ritla: Wait. What? You? Why does high school who became a Keyblade Wielder when, Minecraft Guardian Notch made him a Keyblade Wielder for a few years back and- :(Blueberry Cake cuts her off) :Blueberry Cake: Hey! My brother was always a Keyblade Wielder from the last time, Kaito Kumon gave him his Keyblade! :Ritla: This guy was a Keyblade Wielder!? :Blueberry Cake: Well, my friend, Cherry and I did all the fighting and stuff, because we're Mario and Sonic's students and... :(Ritla cuts her off) :Ritla: So, you guys fought in the Minecraft Wars, the Phantom Wars, the Neo-Subspace Wars and the Crisis of Infinity Earths, when you two are Mario and Sonic's students and your brother became a Keyblade Wielder, when Kaito Kumon, also known as Kamen Rider Baron gave him his Royal Banana Keyblade?! :Blueberry Cake: Uh, yeah. That's what I meant. Also, my friend, Aria who used to be a Champion of the Nether and now, she is a Princess of the Minecraftian Kingdom. So, they really got their quirks, you know. nervously :Ritla: Okay... Anywho, to get this tournament started; each team of five will get a gemstone and win as they get thier wish granted! :Sora: (seeing Dexter live-action 2007 film) He's pretty amazing. I should get along with him. :(Ritla teleported the Heroes to thier team rooms) :Sora: (as he sees his new team) So, this is what my new team looks like? :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah. The five of us are now here, Sora. It would be great being here in the tournament. :Mario: My wish is to defeat Galeem and Dharkon's forces. :Sonic the Hedgehog: My wish is for me to become stronger. :Blueberry Cake: My wish is for me to help everyone and even my family. So, Cherry. What did you wish for? :Cherry Crash: My wish was a certain promise. :Sora: My wish was to bring Kairi back. I'm glad we're all here. :(Scene cuts to Robin and Gumball Watterson) :Gumball Watterson: So, Robin. Where's our team? :Robin: They didn't come. They're not here. :Gumball Watterson: Then who's that? :Robin: as he sees SpongeBob, Ezra and Kazuda That would be our new team! :SpongeBob SquarePants: (salutes Robin) We're ready to fight in the tournament, Robin! :Gumball Watterson: Well, Robin. This is exactly what our team would look. :(SpongeBob does his eager face dance) :Robin: That's his... eager face. :Gumball Watterson, Ezra Bridger and Kazuda Xiono: Okay. :Robin: It's just us boys? :Ezra Bridger: Yes. :Robin: Oh, okay. Then, I'm all for it! :(Scene cuts to Captain Planet, Aria Blaze and Zion "Pikachu18") :Captain Planet: This cannot get weirder. :DanTDM: Well, it did got weirder. When, I was brought here. :Ruby Rose: Is it me or did he just our team? :Zion "Pikachu18": Yeah, he did joined. :Ruby Rose: Oh. Gallery Sunset reunites little girl with her mother EGSB.png|Sunset Shimmer shows Vahallan a picture of her, as she reunites Lily Pad's baby sister, Water Lily with her mother, Victoria Teams Team Legendary Super Stars Mario_SSBU.png|'Mario' Sonic_SSBU.png|'Sonic the Hedgehog' Sora_v2_KHIII.png|'Sora' Equestria ninjas blueberry cake by bozzerkazooers davdn1j-pre.jpg|'Blueberry Cake' Equestrian ninjas cherry crash by bozzerkazooers dau4k3l-pre.jpg|'Cherry Crash' Trivia Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Crossovers